


A Scout's First Day

by Secret_Universe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: Scout's first day on the job.





	A Scout's First Day

"So it's the actual first day you get out onto the battlefield, eh son?" The Engineer in blue spoke, leading out their new teammate the Scout out onto the sandy ground from their base.

"Um, yes sir."

"Hey, 'sir' is how you address the Soldier. You can just call me Engie." The Texan grinned, "But if you need any advice, you can just..." He was interrupted by a snicker and a loud buzzing noise causing him to run off, "Spy sapping my sentry!"

"H-hey!" Scout was left alone as the Engineer went off to take care of his machinery. He looked around, seeing no one else which made him feel nervous, "Um... not sure what to do here!"

"Hehe, too many leetle men on this team."

"?!" Scout jolted to one side at a huge man, also dressed in blue, carrying a rather huge gun. He only knew him briefly from the locker room; a giant Russian man, with the strength of a grizzly bear.

However, this large man just smiled, holding out a large hand to the boy, "I am Heavy Weapons Guy."

Sighing, the younger man gripped a finger as he shook it, "The Scout."

"And this is my weapon," The Heavy showed him the large gun, "It cost $400,000 to fire this weapon for 12 seconds."

"That much money just to fire that gun?" Scout twirled his own weapon in his hand, "Rather impressi-Ow!" He had hit himself in the face. It rather hurt.

The Heavy chuckled, "You and your baby gun."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

They both turned their attention to a Demoman in red. Only one glance at the huge man was enough for him to start backing away slowly.

"Is good time to run, coward!" Heavy then fired his weapon, while the Scout cringed until he felt the urge to look at where the red's Scottish lay there, dead.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell??"

"Vhat?"

"You're just gonna leave him like that? I get he's from the other team, but still!"

It took the Russian a moment before he shook his head with a chuckle at the boy's bewilderment, "Do not worry, he'll be out of his respawn in no time."

Scout stared at him, "Respawn?"

"Da."

"...In other words, you can't die out here as long as there's respawn and such?"

"Yes."

Scout let out a sigh of relief, "That's gonna take some getting used to..." He then shot a fire... at the Texan in Blu.

"Stupid!"

Scout yelped at the loud tone, "What? What'd I do?"

"You cannot teamkill out here!"

"Ah, geez..." Scout face-palmed. So much for this being the first day.

"Schwine-hounds."

Both the boy and man glanced at a doctor coming their way, this was the Team's Medic and he didn't look too happy, "You are trying my patience."

"Sorry, Doktor." Heavy frowned, as the Scout backed up noticing something off. Both the doctor's hands were behind his back, and he kept coming their way.

"That was not medicine."

Scout frowned, aiming his gun again, "I hate doctors!" He shot again.

"MEDIC!" Heavy began to scold once again, "What's the matter with y..." He paused. The Medic dropped to the ground... changing into a Red Spy.

Scout stared blankly, then made a huge grin, "Hey look, he shape-shifted into a dead guy!" He paused again, "...I did that? Sweet!"

"Is good." Heavy gave thumbsup... until he had to catch the Scout from collapsing to the ground as well. This was going to be a long time before the boy could get used to any of this.


End file.
